funghigardeningfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk-A-Funghi/Tips
Tips Here are some tips that can help you maximize the efficiency of your funghi experience. The Best Funghi The best 5 funghi in the game are: # J. Sausagy / Lv 5 / (0) (0) (0) (20) # King / Lv 5 / (5) (5) (5) (4) # Alpsy / Lv 5 / (6) (4) (3) (4) # Pumpkin / Lv 5 / (8) (3) (3) (3) # Bunny / Lv 5 / (4) (4) (4) (4) Both King and Bunny can be lured with Apple Cake. The Best Level Up Food The best foods to level up are: # Sukiyaki / Exp 1000 / Tasty Shroom (5) Meat EX (3) Cabbage (5) Carrot (5) Egg (5) # Jumbo Sausage / Exp 612 / Meat EX (7) Tasty Shroom (3) Lettuce (5) Carrot (3) Onion (3) Spice (2) # Ice Box Lunch Box / Exp 584 / Plum (6) Rice (10) Carrot (5) Potato (5) Fish (6) Egg (3) # Pumpkin Casserole / Exp 572 / Pumpkin (8) Milk (6) Cheese (4) Carrot (4) Potato (4) Onion (4) # Seafood Cheese Pilaf / Exp 561 / Rice (10) Cheese (5) Clam (10) Shrimp (5) Fish (5) Bean (2) Of course, these don't come cheap. But if you're using the Speed Walking Cheat then it's really quick and easy to replenish your ingredients! Otherwise, Sausage is the best bang for your buck. Also note that your funghi will level up more quickly if they like the flavor of the food. Note when you're levelling up that if any of your funghi are already on Lv 5, they will no longer eat food given to them. This means the ratio of food distributed will not include the Lv 5 funghi. The Best Lunch Box Food Using a combination of Sausage, Pork Cutlet, and Boiled Egg is the most efficient food to use for the Lunch Box. All ingredients (Meat, Bread, Egg) can be replenished quickly from the Log Forest with the Speed Walking Cheat. Note that if you have 50 Funghi in your library, then you will probably only need to walk for 5hr in the Log Forest until your baskets and buckets are full. (Side note: Second best option would be the Onigiri which only use Rice so you can go to Slippery Town for a quick reload.) How to Use a Bucket Not really a tip, but it's good to know. A Bucket is a 3-in-one container that has the properties of the Basket, Bag, and Bottle. It's kind of like a wildcard container. Another reason why the J. Sausagy ,King, and Bunny are the best 3 funghi in the game! Cheats These cheats exploit some bugs in the game. This is primarily changing the system clock to speed up the process of things. (This also works with all the other funghi games!) Speed Walking Fill your Lunch Box to maximize your Walk Time at 10:00:00. Then go for a walk, change your system time (easiest to bump it up by 12h), and you'll instantly finish your walk! Instant Lure Refill Waiting for the lure timer to refill every 6 hours can feel like forever. Simply change your system date to tomorrow (24h ahead) and all 3 lures will instantly become available! Free 23h Lunch When you add food to your Lunch Box, it adds extra time to the Walk Time. This is a trick that instantly boosts the Walk Time by 23h with your funghi maximizing their containers! # Set your system time to 11:00PM. # Send your funghi out for a walk. # Change your system time to 12:00AM (midnight). This is essentially turning the clock back 23h. # Check up on your funghi. You'll notice the timer will read 23:14:XX. This is as though the Lunch Box had 23h added to it. # Change your system date to tomorrow's date, leaving the time as 12:00AM. This is essentially turning the clock forward 24h. # Check up on your funghi. They will have completed their 23:15:00 journey with a HUGE payload! (Note that the "Free 23h Lunch Cheat" has been patched in Ver.1.1.0. So take advantage of it before you upgrade!) Lure Crash Reset Often when you lure a funghi, you get the wrong funghi. This can set you back 6h as you have to wait until your lure timer refills. If you don't want to use the Instant Lure Refill Cheat then this could come in handy. This cheat doesn't work all of the time, but when it does then it pays off. This only works when you are down to your last lure. # Before luring your funghi, exit the app and re-enter it in order to autosave. # Lure your funghi. # If it's the wrong funghi, immediately use another lure to crash the app. # Re-open the app. You didn't waste any food and your lure is still there! Once again, this cheat doesn't always work, but it does once in a while. So you may as well try every time. (Note that the "Lure Crash Reset Cheat" has been patched in Ver.1.1.0. Probably a good thing.) Category:Walk